


【翻译】憩

by Cathy1016



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathy1016/pseuds/Cathy1016
Summary: “我对你爱意不会改变。”





	【翻译】憩

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Easy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359518) by [tveckling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling). 

提伯尔特很难真正地放松下来，而茂丘西奥总能比其他人更精准地触及提伯尔特的逆鳞让他暴跳如雷。与此同时，茂丘西奥往往，相比于其他人，又更能让他平静下来。这简直神奇，而提伯尔特早已放弃了寻找原因。

“你想太多事情了。”茂丘西奥从提伯尔特的肩上抬起头，说道。

“我在想你，”提伯尔特不暇思索地说。和茂丘西奥的相处教会了他和他单独在一起的时候想说什么都行，茂丘西奥都会接受的。这一点只是提伯尔特喜欢和他在一起的许多理由之一。

“那是你应该的。”茂丘西奥眨眨眼，倾过身子靠近他，直到他开合的嘴唇几乎要碰到提伯尔特的，“而且好巧啊，我刚刚也在想你。”

“是吗？”提伯尔特懒散地抚摸着他，“你在想我什么？”

茂丘西奥轻哼一声，转过头，鼻子扫过提伯尔特的脸颊。“我应该告诉你吗？或许我应该保密，守口如瓶然后拿它来调戏你，直到你会为我做任何事。”

提伯尔特嗤之以鼻，但微笑挂在他脸上。“但你不会的。”

茂丘西奥咬着提伯尔特耳朵，把耳垂夹在牙齿之间轻轻地拉一下，然后满意地后退。“我不会的。”他承认，拍着提伯尔特的胸口。“我在想我有多爱你，这份爱有多么牢固、多么不会改变。”

提伯尔特靠过来亲吻茂丘西奥，双手捧住他的脑袋去更好的感受他。茂丘西奥轻哼抚摸提伯尔特的脸。

“我也爱你。”他们终于让空气进入彼此之间时，提伯尔特气息不稳地说。茂丘西奥冲他微笑，靠过去开始了另一个吻。


End file.
